Głosy nocy
by WorldUnderneath
Summary: Malec zbliżył się do pogrążonych w mroku schodów i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Nie było to drapanie, ani stukanie. Przypominało raczej odgłos jaki mogą wydawać ranne zwierzęta... Co dzieje się w dworze Malfoyów gdy zapada zmrok? Komentarze mile widziane ;)


Było bardzo późno. Słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzont i wszystkie odgłosy dnia zniknęły razem z jego ostatnimi promieniami. Mimo to mały chłopiec leżący w dużym łóżku, za nic nie potrafił zasnąć. Dręczyły go dziwne i nieprzyjemne odgłosy, które słyszał już od kilku nocy. Te dźwięki przerażały go i jednocześnie intrygowały. Bał się tego, co mogło się za nimi kryć, ale jego ciekawość rosła z każdą sekundą. Wiedział, że jeśli rodzice odkryją, że nie śpi, będą na niego źli. Nie lubił, kiedy jego ojciec się złościł, bo wtedy zaczynał bardzo krzyczeć, a czasami zdarzało mu się nawet uderzyć chłopca. Malec zatrząsł się na to wspomnienie i nakrył głowę kołdrą. Po chwili jednak tajemnicze odgłosy zdały się przybrać na sile. Były niewyraźne, zniekształcone grubymi ścianami domu, a przez to jeszcze bardziej ciekawiły i rozpalały wyobraźnię. Chłopiec powoli zsunął się z łóżka i na pacach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi. Kiedy je uchylił, dźwięk stal się nieco wyraźniejszy, jednak nie na tyle, by można było go odpowiednio umiejscowić. Malec zbliżył się do pogrążonych w mroku schodów i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Nie było to drapanie, ani stukanie. Przypominało raczej odgłos jaki mogą wydawać ranne zwierzęta. Chłopiec poczuł nagły dreszcz. Z całej siły zacisnął ręce na drewnianych barierkach i powstrzymał narastającą ochotę do wybuchnięcia płaczem. W tedy rodzice na pewno by go nakryli. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, aż w końcu zdecydował się zejść piętro niżej. Dopiero teraz mógł dokładnie określić, skąd dobiegają dziwne odgłosy. Najciszej jak mógł zbliżył się do drzwi salonu. Były uchylone, więc chłopiec z bijącym sercem spojrzał przez szparę. Na środku pokoju stał jego ojciec. Wysoki długowłosy blondyn, od którego duma biła na kilometr. Szlachetne rysy twarzy zdradzały jego pochodzenie, podobnie jak bogaty strój uszyty niewątpliwie z najlepszych i zarazem najdroższych materiałów. Grymas odrazy malujący się obecnie na jego twarzy wspaniale przywodził na myśl odczucia jakie mógł żywić król względem ubogiego chłopa. Obiekt tych negatywnych odczuć znajdował się metr dalej. Na marmurowej posadzce salonu leżał człowiek. Ciężko było powiedzieć o nim cokolwiek, prócz tego, że był jasnookim brunetem. Nie dało się określić jego wzrostu, gdyż leżał w pozycji embrionalnej i kurczowo wbijał paznokcie we własne łydki. Określenie jego wieku i wyglądu stanowczo utrudniał grymas bólu, malujący się na jego twarzy. Chłopiec zatrząsł się jak w febrze i po raz drugi starał się nie rozpłakać. Wreszcie dowiedział się jaki dźwięk słyszał każdej nieprzespanej nocy. To były jęki konających w cierpieniu. Maluch nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od twarzy leżącego mężczyzny. Nieznajomy spojrzał prosto w jego kierunku. Przez moment ich oczy się spotkały. Chłopiec wstrzymał oddech, a zakatowany mężczyzna jęknął przeciągle i uczynił nieznaczny gest w kierunku drzwi. Nagle błysnęło zielone światło, które rozlało się po całym salonie i oślepiło chłopca. Natychmiast odskoczył, potykając się przy tym o dywan i twardo upadł na ziemię. Nie zamierzał sprawdzać co się stało. Podniósł się i najszybciej jak umiał wrócił do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi na klucz. W mgnieniu oka doskoczył do łóżka i nakrył się kołdrą. Czuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze i stróżki potu spływające mu po plecach. Do oczu napłynęły mu dwie ogromne łzy i powoli stoczyły się po policzkach. Chłopiec przygryzł wargę, a po chwili poczuł w ustach gorzki smak krwi. Objął się rękami i boleśnie wbił palce w ramiona. Wyglądało na to, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie.

Nigdy jeszcze nie wspomniał swojemu ojcu, o tym co gnębiło go już tyle lat...Chciał zapytać, ale nie mógł, nie wolno było...Znów jakaś dziwna siła otworzyła mu usta, ale wciągnął tylko powietrze ze świstem i przerzucał wzrok to na ojca, to na matkę. Starsi siedzieli na przeciwko siebie grzebiąc sztućcami w daniach podanych przez skrzaty. Z irytacją stuknął widelcem o porcelanowy talerz i złożył ręce na piersi. Może ta obojętna postawa jakoś go uratuje. Zachowa zimną krew, po prostu.  
\- Nie smakuje ci Draco? Ja jakoś również nie mam dzisiaj apetytu...- Wymamrotała znudzona Narcyza i z gracją odeszła od stołu kierując się w stronę kominka. Jednak żadne płomienie nie potrafiłyby rozgrzać tej zimnej atmosfery. Młodzieniec z nieco zrezygnowaną miną już miał odpuścić sobie tę konwersacje i również odejść od stołu, kiedy wzrok Malfoya Seniora skierował się wprost na niego. Minę miał zaciętą, ale wyrażała również jakieś zainteresowanie. Draco zamarł i z trudnością zorientował się, że przed chwilą mruknął strasznie cicho słowa "czy mogę..."  
\- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że masz mówić wyraźnie i stanowczo chłopcze?  
Draco przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka i postanowił, że się przełamie. Teraz już po prostu musiał.  
\- Mogę o coś zapytać?  
Jego ojciec milczał. Uniósł tylko brew ku górze i upił łyk ognistej whisky. Czekał aż jego syn zada pytanie, ale gdy ten tego nie uczynił sam musiał go "zachęcić"  
\- No wyduś to z siebie.  
Kolejna chwila ciszy.  
\- Po co to robisz?  
\- Robię co?  
Cisza nieco się wydłużyła.  
\- Już dawno widziałem, jestem ciekawy...  
Lucjusz jak na razie nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć, nawet się nie zezłościł, a to mogło oznaczać, że to co widział kilka lat wcześniej w tym salonie, to po prostu zwykłe nic... Kiedy się nad tym zastanowił poczuł niemiły ucisk w żołądku. Codziennie spożywał posiłki w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym przed laty, jego ojciec zamordował jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Ciekawe co nim wtedy kierowało? Jaka była wina tego człowieka? Draco bardzo chciał poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania i na wiele innych, kłębiących się w jego głowie od pewnego czasu. Miał też dziwną, kiełkującą dopiero, ochotę na spróbowanie tego samemu. Zastanawiał się jakie to uczucie być panem czyjegoś losu. Z jednej strony pragnął zapytać o to ojca i poprosić, by ten pozwolił mu tego doświadczyć, z drugiej zaś nadal prześladowało go wspomnienie wypełnionych bólem i nadzieją oczu nieznajomego. Pamiętał też jego bezradny gest błagający o litość, na chwilę przed rozbłyskiem zielonego światła.

Draco szybko odgonił od siebie ponure wspomnienia. Zauważył, że Lucjusz przygląda mu się z uwagą i niemym oczekiwaniem. Odchrząknął więc i szybko zebrał myśli. - Parę lat temu, - zaczął niepewnie. - widziałem w tym salonie pewnego mężczyznę. Chciałbym odwiedzić się co mu wtedy zrobiłeś.

Cisza zaczęła się niemiłosiernie przedłużać. Lucjusz zdawał się być zaskoczony pytaniem syna. Pochylił się lekko do przodu, jakby chciał wyznać mu jakiś sekret, po chwili jednak zrezygnował i wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji. - Dlaczego o to pytasz? - spytał chłodno.

\- Ja... chciałbym spróbować, to znaczy...

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci wszystko pokazać, mogę cię nauczyć.

Słowa ojca wprawiły Dracona w niemą konsternację. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał. Lucjusz się zgodził. Bez niczego. Ba, nawet sam zaproponował synowi naukę. Chłopak spojrzał na ojca odrobinę nieufnie, ten jednak wydawał się być pewny swoich słów. Uśmiechnął się nawet lekko, choć był to uśmiech chłodny i pełen wyniosłości. - Co ty na to, Draco? Zgadzasz się?

\- T-tak. Oczywiście, że tak.

Draco nie potrafił pohamować rozpierającej go radości. Wstał od stołu gotowy do działania. Lucjusz rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie. - Spokojnie, synu. Nie ma pospiechu. Będę musiał wszystko przygotować. Obiecuję, że dzisiejsza noc będzie dla ciebie niezapomnianą nauką.

O północy salon w dworze Malfoyów całkowicie zmienił swój zwyczajowy wystrój. Podłużny stół, przy którym rodzina codziennie spożywała posiłki, został usunięty, a jego miejsce zastąpiło solidne drewniane krzesło. Nie byłoby to aż tak dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że siedziała na nim młoda dziewczyna, mocno skrępowana grubymi linami. Miała opuszczoną głowę, a twarz zasłaniały ciemne loki. Nie poruszyła się, kiedy Draco wszedł do salonu i z zaciekawieniem zbliżył się do swojej przyszłej ofiary. - Kim ona jest? - spytał stojącego obok ojca. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - To mugolka. Niewielka strata dla świata, ale za to jaki pożytek dla nas.

Draco wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że zaczyna mieć jakieś wątpliwości. - Co mam robić?

\- Unieś różdżkę i skup się.

Lucjusz podszedł do dziewczyny. Mocno szarpnął ją za włosy, odchylając jej głowę, po czym wymierzył dziewczynie siarczysty policzek. Jęknęła cicho i otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się z przestrachem. Po chwili jej źrenice rozszerzyły się i zaczęła krzyczeć.

_\- Silencio_. - wycedził Lucjusz. - Teraz, Draco, użyj zaklęcia. Znasz je.

Draco podniósł różdżkę i niepewnie wymierzył w dziewczynę. Jego ręka lekko drgnęła, ale Lucjusz najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył. - No dalej. - zachęcił – Zrób to, to proste, po prostu wypowiedz formułę i obserwuj.

_\- C-crucio_.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta w niemym krzyku. Jej palce mocno zacisnęły się na „poręczy" krzesła. Paznokcie zaczęły drapać, pozostawiając głębokie bruzdy w starym drewnie. Szarpnęła się do przodu, ale więzy trzymały mocno. Draco odskoczył gwałtownie i przerwał połączenie. Głowa dziewczyny na powrót opadła. Wyglądało na to, że mugolka straciła przytomność.

\- Czyżbyś miał już dość? - spytał ironicznie Lucjusz. - Jeśli nie chcesz się dalej bawić, to zakończ co zacząłeś.

\- Chłopak z przerażaniem spojrzał na swojego ojca. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz. - Lucjusz zdawał się kpić z własnego syna. - No dalej, Draco. - wycedził. - Pokaż, że jesteś mężczyzną. Zachowaj się z godnością, jak przystało na Malfoya.

Draco poczuł wstyd i upokorzenie. Nie był w stanie spełnić żądań ojca. Nie chciał go zawieść i bał się jego reakcji, kiedy mu odmówi, jednak czuł, że nie jest w stanie zabić dziewczyny. Spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją. Podniosła głowę i ich oczy spotkały się. Draco poczuł nagły dreszcz, gdy zobaczył to samo spojrzenie, jakim przed laty obdarzył go torturowany mężczyzna. Wspomnienie tamtej chwili sprawiło, że w nagłym porywie odwrócił się i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Kiedy był już na schodach, kątem oka zauważył zielone światło wylewające się przez uchylone drzwi salonu. Wstrzymał oddech i w kilka sekund pokonał odległość dzielącą go od jego pokoju. Gdy już się w nim znalazł, z całej siły trzasnął drzwiami i zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku. Był wściekły na siebie, że zawiódł oczekiwania ojca, ale także na Lucjusza, który kazał mu wykonać coś, co było ponad jego siły. Po chwili usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i zamarł bez ruchu. Pomyślał, że Lucjusz zaraz wpadnie do jego pokoju, wściekły na Draco za jawne nieposłuszeństwo. Chłopak z uwagą i w kompletnej ciszy nasłuchiwał kroków ojca. Przez chwilę wyobrażał sobie jego gniew. Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i ogarnęło go poczucie bezradności. Jeszcze tylko chwila i Lucjusz pojawi się w jego pokoju, jeszcze kilka sekund. Kroki powoli zaczęły się oddalać, ale Draco nie poczuł się ani trochę spokojniejszy. Przez wiele godzin siedział na łóżku wsłuchując się w przerażającą ciszę, przerywaną jedynie miarowym tykaniem zegara i skrzypieniem pojedynczych desek. Przy każdym najcichszym dźwięku trwożliwie spoglądał na zamknięte drzwi swojego pokoju. Głosy nocy po raz kolejny nie dały mu zmrużyć oka.


End file.
